


Caution: Sharp Objects

by flashrevolver



Series: twitter drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Subspace, technically swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/pseuds/flashrevolver
Summary: mcgenji swordplay feat. shuriken play





	

**Author's Note:**

> cw for slightly cringy descriptions of cutting skin

The first time Jesse had ended up with Genji's sword at his throat during a spar, he had gotten a look in his eye. Nobody else had recognized it, but Genji had. It was a look of terror, sure, but there was something else there too—something Genji knew too well by now. Arousal. 

"What was that, cowboy?" Genji had asked slyly as soon as they were in closed quarters. Jesse had tried to deny it, but to Genji it was so painfully obvious that it was laughable. The night ended with Jesse sprawled out on his bed in nothing but his underwear, belly down, a towel under him, and Genji kneeling above him, straddling his thighs, dragging a blade across his bare back.

Genji was wary about it at first, laying the blade of his sword so softly against the man's skin that it didn't cut, just slid along and sent goosebumps up and down Jesse's arms. When he accidentally dug in just enough to draw blood he was ready to apologize, but Jesse's heady moan stopped him. Genji did it again, slicing a thin line across his shoulder blade, and then again lower down and again until Jesse was panting, shivering, groaning.

"Genji, please," he'd hiss. "Genj, fuck, yeah." Genji couldn't help the smile on his lips as the man below him started to grind his against the mattress—started to grip his own hair and arch his body away from and then back into the blade. Blood was smearing and staining Jesse's skin, dripping down onto the towel beneath him. When Genji carefully sheathed his sword and set it aside, Jesse whimpered, tried to twist around to look at the man straddling him, but Genji pushed his shoulder down roughly, his synthetic palm digging into several cuts.

Genji looked Jesse up and down, taking in the damage he'd done. There were easily thirty cuts of varying lengths, some cross-crossing, some spanning the entire length of his back. They were all very thin, sliced carefully with his razor-sharp sword. He wanted to see how Jesse would react to a thicker blade. He flicked his wrist and drew forth three of his shuriken. When they came up between his knuckles Jesse gasped, pressing his face into the mattress, and his hips stuttered, breaking his consistent rhythm.

"Please, please, please," he whined. Genji couldn't deny such a sweet voice. He set two shuriken aside and turned one over in his hand before digging one of the blades into Jesse's skin without warning. Jesse cried out, his hands gripping the blankets tightly, and Genji grinned.

The shuriken were almost as sharp as his sword, but thicker. They parted Jesse's skin easily as Genji dug short, deep lines. When he'd added twenty or so more gashes to Jesse's back and the man was starting to cry—really cry, sob—he stopped and set the weapon aside. 

"Jesse," he drawled, reaching up to pet his hair. "You look so pretty like this." 

Jesse continued to sob and groan as Genji bent down to lick and kiss at his wounds.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked quietly, trailing his fingers up and down his biceps. Jesse nodded quickly, bringing a hand up to swipe across his nose as he tried to calm himself.

"God yeah," he choked out. "Thank you, thank you. Jus' stings."


End file.
